PA Health Care Reform Act
The following information is for your information. It is not written by nor endorsed by Mark Rauterkus. Conceptual Outline of the 2005 Pennsylvania Health Care Reform Act I.Passage will be targeted for November 2005. II.Passage will depend upon bundling reforms critically important to key constituencies and sufficiently exciting to secure their support for the whole reform bundle even if they do not necessary agree with every part. III.Elements of the Act: * a. Universal HealthCare Single Payer- - Comprehensive medical, dental, vision, mental, substance abuse, hospice, drug, medical equipment, transport, chiropractic, diagnostic care. The health care industry remains in private hands, patients choose their doctors, costs are contained through the efficiencies and bargaining power of a single payer. * b. Abolition of Medical Malpractice as We Know It- - Substitution of a no-fault administrative claims system that will enable a person whose condition is made worse to submit a claim for lost wages, pain and suffering {medical will be covered automatically by (a)}, with the right to an expedited investigation and determination. Those deserving compensation will receive a responsible level of monthly payments. All would be financed from the HealthCare Trust Fund, and the health care providers would not be required to pay malpractice premiums or otherwise be personally exposed to financial ruin. However, every claim would be vigorously investigated and where individual or institutional errors are found they will be aggressively addressed through education, closer supervision, revised procedures, and in extreme cases suspension. * c. Volunteer Tax Rebates - - To preserve the existing pool of volunteer firefighters, EMTs and similar critical citizens, and to encourage and stimulate recruitment, a state tax rebates up to $1,000 per year. * d. Enhanced Health Care Education Initiative - - To help reduce health care costs a program of K through 12 health awareness, safety, and first aid curricula funded by the Health Care Trust Fund. * e. Rational Funding and Reimbursements - - A simplified and fair approach to collecting the necessary funds that recognizes that everyone will have to pay something. It must be balanced and fair in the eyes of consumers, taxpayers, and business. GAME PLAN December 2004 â–ºDraft Discussion Outline â–ºSeek Confidential Input From Representative Groups â–ºSecure Qualified Health Care Economist Review â–ºSecure Professional Legislative Drafters to Work on Final â–ºConsult All Known Interested Players for Input on Strategy â–ºIdentify Candidates for Key Positions of C-3 and C-4 Groups â–ºComplete Game Plan January 2005 â–ºOrganize C-3 â–ºRecruit All-Star Board from Across State â–ºAppoint Treasurer â–ºSecure Seed Money Grants (Heinz, Robert Wood Johnson, Kaiser) â–ºSchedule Statewide Conferences â–ºContract with Professional Fund Raisers â–ºKeep Raising Money â–ºDevelop Educational Web Site â–ºRecruit Executive Director â–ºPUSHNOW formalizes as a C-4 â–ºRecruits All-Star board from Across State â–ºRecruit Executive Director â–ºAppoint Treasurer â–ºSecure Seed Money â€“ Fund Raisers â–ºContract with Professional Fund Raisers â–ºDevelop web site â–ºSpeakers Bureau â–ºCreate Volunteers List February 2005 â–ºC-3 Initiates Town Hall Sessions in Hospitals and Colleges â–ºC-4 Recruits Associate Directors ::Legislative ::Health Care Industry ::Local Government and School Boards ::Business ::Faith Based ::Higher Education ::Labor ::Volunteer Organizations ::Liaison to Other Groups â–ºKeep Raising Funds March â€“ April 2005 â–ºC-3 Keeps the Discussion Going â–ºFund Raising Constantly â–ºC-4 Associate Directors Quietly Build Support â–ºResearch All Legislators â–ºFund Raising Constantly â–ºAdd Endorsers to Web Site May 2005 â–ºC-3 Publish Studies Based on Town Meetings â–ºC-4 Nail Down Language â–ºFinalize Legislation â–ºQuietly Circulate to Friendly Legislators â–ºCreate Advertising â€“ TV, Radio, Lawn Signs June 2005 â–ºC-3 Develop Public Service Commercials â–ºRaise Funds â–ºC-4 Continue to Build Support â–ºBegin Radio Ads â–ºRaise Funds July 2005 â–ºC-3 Quietly Advise Other C-3â€™s of What is Coming â–ºRaise Funds â–ºIncrease Public Service Spots â–ºC-4 Raise Money â–ºContinue to Build Support â–ºComplete Advertising â–ºBuild Volunteers List August 2005 â–ºC-3 Raise Funds â–ºC-4 Raise Funds â–ºBuy TV Spots Building to Mid November â–ºStart Radio â–ºPush Call-ins to Talk Radio â–ºEstablish Instant Response War Room in Harrisburg September 2005 â–ºC-3 Raise Funds â–ºPublic Service Spots â–ºRenew College Speakers Tour â–ºC-4 Crank Up Media â–ºStart Daily Press Releases â–ºRoll Out With Harrisburg Rally â–ºVisit to Every Legislatorâ€™s Office October 2005 â–ºC-3 Sponsors Debates â–ºPublic Service Spots â–ºRaise Funds â–ºC-4 Increase Advertising â–ºPressure Uncommitted Legislator â–ºRaise Funds â–ºEncourage Out of State Groups to Attend Rallies in November â–ºCoordinate with Harrisburg Authorities on Rallies â–ºDistribute Lawn Signs November 2005 â–ºC-3 Sponsors Debates all Over the State â–ºC-4 Week 1 â€“ Health Care Workers Rally â–º Week 2 â€“ Labor Rally â–º Week 3 â€“ Combined Rally â–º Week 4 â€“ 24/7 Rally and Vigil â–ºKitchen Sink Advertising â–ºRaise Money â–ºBegin Picketing at Any Hold Out Office ThanksGiving â€“ Success!!